What makes you so special anyway? (golden universe AU one shot)
by EIRHernandez
Summary: Peridot wonders in Steven 3th birthday...what is so special of this hybrid abomination? one shot inspired of the fic Golden Universe of Squish13


**a/n: steven universe belong to rbecca sugar and golden universe au belong to squishi13 visit her fic is good and promisin. leave comments and reviews only that way one can grow.**

Spine complete straight, chin up and proud, with firm steps and left hand behind her while with her right, pointed, the yellow leotard clad being began to march in front of two beings who humoring her looked at her with different sense of bafflement. The tall burly figure with Amazonian shape looked at the one who was given them their chores of the day. Besides the orange one was a nearly as tall but green looking female form, more robust than the one talking but skinnier than the other one.

-Today is the day, where we will give special effort to serve our Steven—she finished and then appearing from the yellow pearl that was in her chest, a note pad where she began to tear two pages and walking towards the gems in front of her—Jasper you will bring the prime matter to make the structural arrangements and every material that you deem necessary for this event—she said now turning to Peridot she looked at her, who in turn returned the glare with one of utter annoyance—And you will assist with the preparation of our Stevens special nourishment—she said giving her the list designated for her activities. Her satisfied smile disappeared as son the green one talk.

-UGH YOU CLOD, this is just Steven birthday party, every year you make them into a martial event—She said bending over a little to stare right into her face. Arms crossed behind her back the Pearl looked at her with the same face one makes to a annoying dog.

-Exactly, this event commemorates the birth the first Diamond/human hybrid, the last great deed of our beloved, shiny and radiant Diamond—she said looking back nostalgic while Peridot barely believed what she was hearing passing a palm by her face—And for that I hope that you will show more professionalism—she chide the technician. Peridot raised one hand ready to counter argue with the Pearl when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw the amused face of Jasper and sighing with clenching teeth she said.

-Hail yellow diamond—doing the salute of the diamonds. She then began to walk mumbling some words, some that could be make as: pretentious, bossy and blackmail. Behind her with a belly laugh Jasper followed her.

Walking towards the van was Greg pouring water on an infant head. His brow straight hair was soaked covering his eyes while he laughed. Sighed at the less than regal approach to the cleansing of the descendant of a diamond she made her presence be known by loudly clearing her throat, even when it was deeply unnecessary.

-Oh pearl, did Jasper and Peri go to get the thing for Stevens Party?—he asked giving the boy a last soaking to get the soap out of him and using a towel to pick him up began cleaning the boy. The boy was smiling the whole time.

-They have gone to bring the necessary…now is time to get Steven in clothes fit for a diamond—she said was she went to the van to pick up the change…it was very Yellow. The yellow shirt and pants were complemented with black knee high boots and over the whole apparel, something that she made herself: a cross between a trench coat and a tunic fitted he looked very close to the illustration of the book "the little prince". Pearl looked that she will need to make other one soon, the clothes that she made for him was a little short in length. From the initial heel long to know just 5 cm short of knee length, the chest was now exact fit. He was growing very fast. He was a little tallish for his age (3 years as this day), and Greg joked that he got his mother's hair and long legs (where she suspected where the majority of his growth spurt). YP looked then at the boy and going to the front she put the final touch on him…a golden crown in his head with gemstones…real ones. She was nearly crying.

-wow Pearl, if I let you, you will dress him in gold made clothes—Greg half joked, half teased, after all, it took him and Peridot a big deal of time to stop her from asking for a gold/silver machine finder to make Steven's possessions as luxurious as possible. "My diamond deserves only the very best that earth has to offer" were her words. Frowning Pearl appeared a measuring tape to get her Steven new measurements and on that make clothes with room to him to grow.

-My d…Steven needs only the best, he after all, the son of the most glorious diamond—she said looking at the boy who was blushing while she finished making the correct new figures in her notepad.

When the two gems came back about an hour after the kid was dressed and showered, Greg decided to take him on a travel while Pearl got the farm ready for them. While they were working the Peridot and Jasper began to talk while Pearl was busy looking at her sketches in her notepad and to the decorations.

-Jasper…after this party is over, se me over the hill—she said as she used her fly ability to put the final corner of the big banner "Happy birthday Steven"—Everything is ready for our departure—she said secretive.

-What do you mean?—asked genuinely confused Jasper—Where are we going?—

-Out of here you clod, this is absurd, not only is Pink Diamond gone, now is Yellow diamond, this is madness, we need to contact Blue Diamond and tell her about what is going on—she said exasperated with the quartz.

-That is treachery, and I will not allow it…I lost my diamond and I won't loss other one—she said with finality.

-Steven is not your diamond, is not even the same being gemetically—she protested as they walked back to check they work—Why you keep on being here anyway?—

-It was the last order of Yellow Diamond and…I kind of like the boy—she said rubbing the back of her head.

-what? But he is so underdeveloped— Peridot began to said to Jasper—He took so many cycles to learn the very basics of communication, he barely learn just to properly dispose his own waste—she said with a shudder.

-Yes but…I can't explain it, maybe you will know when it hits you, and I know that Pearl feels it, and I felt it — the quartz finished walking away. Peridot was now complete without words. What kind of thing was she suppose to feel? With that she walked towards the table where the cake was being deposited by Jasper.

Steven enjoyed the day. He ran with his father and jasper, being serenaded by Pearl who for once smiled with warmth and not by sheer smugness. All the while Peridot stared at the nonsensical activity after nonsensical activity. Nothing that they did serve a real purpose, even diamonds jubilee were occasions to make grand announcements and present new innovate technologies. Finally it was the time where Steven cut his cake and gave the first piece to his father, then Pearl (who surprisingly always eat it…even if she was gagging inside). Jasper received her and and peridot with a bored face got her. She was about to walk away into the night when…

-Peri, Peri—said a small voice, turning he saw the boy running as fast as his legs allow it. In the distance she could see Pearl and Greg talking, Jasper was serving herself other piece of cake…or a quart of the cake.

-Yes my Steven—she said doing a lazy version of the salute—what do you need from…hum?—she said confused. The boy was carrying a green box that she now notices (after all she wasn't looking straight at him).

-Peri, yours!—paid him to her, extending the box. Peridot Stared at the big soulful eyes and with a sigh, she open it. Inside was shinning Swiss army knife. Peridot looked at the multiple tool and the various useful appliances. Then there was a note. She was surprised by how useful was when she felt pressure on her leg. Looking down she saw him hugging him. Feeling more and more awkward she read the note: "love you Peri". She then stood there staring into nothing, only the warmth of Steven being the thing that reminds her that she was still on earth. With a not in her throat and finding harsh so say anything she just said—Gee Thank you—kneeling she returned the hug—will you like to fly? My Steven—she said as she lifted one arm and with her fingers spinning fast she lifted of the ground with Steven holding by her neck and shoulders.

-and that is…MY STARS, PERIDOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?—screamed as Peridot and Steven got higher and higher, his laugh filling the night—PERIDOT, GET DOWN HERE OR I WILL COMAND YOUR POOFING MYSELF—she screamed following the pair into the camp, Greg running behind while Jasper jogged with a smile on his face.


End file.
